


[Art] Sherlock in Hospital

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Fanart, Hospitals, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Medical Procedures, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Mess, Sick Sherlock, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat





	[Art] Sherlock in Hospital

 

 

 

Scene from 4x02 - The Lying Detective.  
  
  
  
My first try with this new pad, but I think I like the other one better, this one kind of doesn't handle multiple layers of colour very well.  
  
  
Feel free to link this, but:  
  
DO NOT repost (upload it to any other site) or use my works in any other way without my permission!


End file.
